


Кофе, водка, кокс — формула Девлин-Ворт

by Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Category: Tin Star (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dutch Rudder, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pre-Canon, Selfcest, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Голландский штурвал, Селфцест, алкоголь, коп под прикрытием, мастурбация перед зеркалом, наркотики, преканон, работа под прикрытием, раздвоение личности, секс перед зеркалом, секс под наркотиками
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: У Джима отлаженная схема взаимодействия со своей второй личностью, Джеком. У него всё под контролем. Почти всё. Почти-почти.
Relationships: Jack Devlin/Jim Worth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокий левел Tim Roth Team 2021





	Кофе, водка, кокс — формула Девлин-Ворт

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: диссоциативное раздвоение личности, голландский штурвал, катоптронофилия (кatoptronophilia) — секс перед зеркалом.  
> Предупреждения: наркоманский трип, использование наркотиков, изменённое состояние сознания, селфцест, секс под наркотиками.  
> Упоминаются гетный секс, оргия, беспорядочные половые связи.

Джим пьёт для работы. Исключительно. А так он не алкоголик, нет. Никакого «для собственного удовольствия». У него нет зависимости. Он может прекратить в любой момент — но не будет, потому что служит Королеве.  
Джим знает — миг переключения между ним и Джеком крошечный. Не надо специального перехода, нет даже какого-то помутнения сознания. Наливает себе третий стакан Джим, а подхватывает и несёт ко рту — уже Джек.  
Джек может куролесить и сутки, и двое. Но когда он отрубается — врубается Джим. Джеку нельзя спать, это для него фиаско.  
А для Джима спасение.  
И для обоих — аксиома.  
Если Джек закрыл глаза, уснул — то всё. Даже если на полчаса. Даже если бухой в стельку. Проснётся Джим — бухой в стельку, с диким перегаром. Откроет глаза — хозяин. Настоящий, а не поддельный.  
Смена караула чёткая.  
Джек приходит быстро и внезапно, Джим возвращает контроль железно и несгибаемо.  
Компромиссов тут нет — каждый друг другу слабость.  
Джиму нельзя пить. Джеку нельзя спать.  
И они — не пересекаются.  
Временами это Джима бесит, временами — успокаивает. Он бы хотел посмотреть в глаза Джеку по-настоящему. Но зато может не нести ответственность за его поступки. Это сделал он. Не я.  
Джим — другой. Не такой.  
Джек — чужой. Не Джим.  
Они соприкасаются, но не пересекаются.  
Не встречаются лоб в лоб. Никогда.

Джек знает всё, что делал Джим. У него полный доступ к информации. Его не надо вводить в курс событий.  
Джим в душе не ебёт, что творил Джек. Полный блок. Беспамятство. Он узнаёт о его поступках и поведении только от посторонних или сопоставляя малоприятные мутные факты.  
Они не дружат друг с другом.  
Сосуществуют.  
Джим служит Короне.  
А Джек — бешеная псина на цепи. И бессильно мычит, когда на него надевают намордник.

Джек Девлин.  
Джим Ворт.  
У них разные имена. Фамилии. Общая жена и ребёнок.  
Они оба одинаково стремительно и жёстко дерутся, с быстрой реакцией, и знают толк в оружии и боевых операциях.  
Но Джек — безбашенный убийца. А Джим — думающий усмиритель.  
Джек всегда доводит дело до конца — до трупа. Джим — умеет включать тормоза и привозить живого свидетеля.  
Корона от их качелей охуевает, но смиряется. И держит на службе обоих. Шестнадцать грёбаных лет.

Коп под прикрытием.  
Висельник с лицензией мочить других висельников.  
Джим помнит все свои задания.  
Джек ни об одном не хочет вспоминать.  
Они всегда возвращаются домой — покоцанные, израненные, и — живые. Пишут отчёты по очереди: сначала Джим, потом, после пары стопок, Джек.  
От руки рапорты выходили разнообразными — вначале ровный и чёткий почерк Ворта, потом — расхлябанный и скачущий — Девлина.  
Компьютер и «Ворд» сняли эффект раздвоения, флёр ебанутости, унифицировали стиль докладов. Одинаковые буквы, безупречные пробелы.  
Джим потом ещё сидел и вычищал мат Джека из файла. Тот пообещал ему — самостоятельно не отправлять. Только после проверки Джима, что там в официальной бумаге накарябано.  
Джек был послушен — если приказывал, просил Джим. Потому озаглавливал файл БОЛЬШИМИ БУКВАМИ и сохранял в специальную скрытую папку.  
Джим, протрезвев, — читал и охуевал отсюда и дотуда. Зато владел полной информацией.  
Если она устраивала, то шёл в бар и отпускал Джека на блядки.  
Если нет, то распекал Джека в зеркале и сажал на диету из минеральной воды и чая. И правильного питания.  
Тот маялся, страдал, поскуливал во сне — не понимал такой строгости. Он же сделал хорошо. Всех убил. Трупы бросил.  
В теле Джима жил психопат. С нулевым восприятием базовых стоп-сигналов.  
В голове, — поправлял себя Джим. — Тело он сдавал Джеку лишь на время, в аренду, во имя служения Короне.

Какое-то время Джим думал — а не поставить ли камеру в комнате, не включить ли запись и не напиться ли? И посмотреть на того, в кого превращается на третьей стопке, — на самого Джека?  
Надо знать, как выглядит говнюк, который делит с тобой одно сознание. Его пластику, повадки, поведение, чем цепляет и отталкивает.  
Так и сделал.  
Джек пропалил — ну конечно! Джим открытый личный дневник для него! — и первым делом снёс камеру. То есть, не просто выключил. А расхуярил.  
После чего Джим очнулся в чужой кровати, окружённый спящими двумя бабами и мужиком.  
Месть Джека оказалась сладка. Вот и думай, Джим, как складывался ночью этот паззл из человеческих тел: «М/Ж-М/Ж», «М/Ж/Ж/М», или «Ж/Ж и М/М»?  
Вот последняя раскладка Джима особенно встревожила.  
А Джек был доволен, поиграв на его нервах.

Зато они не пересекались. Ни в кабинете начальства, ни в спальне. Компромисс. Благодать.

А потом Джим на вечеринке у наркобарона вмазал в дёсны афганский кокс, что привычно, заполировал русской водкой, что привычно, и выпил чашечку мексиканского кофе, что внове.  
Кто ж знал, что этот кофе снимет тормоза, но не сорвёт стоп-кран.  
Ебануло не сразу.  
Нагло сообщил такому же обдолбанному наркобарону, что идёт ебаться, — и получил согласие.  
Подхватил за локоток нужную девушку, направился в буду... будю… на траходром.  
По пути сыграл с ней в «путник в пустыне нашёл источник воды и припал».  
Кончила она от его кунилингуса знатно.  
Вызнал у неё пароль от сейфа, обласкал пупок, сиськи, шею и губы — и те, и те; сверху девушка была сладкая, снизу солёная, а потом — потерял.  
Ну и хуй с ней, Джеку осталось подождать часа самоубийц и мёртвого времени вечеринки и залезть в шикарный схрон. И задание выполнено. А потом, как обычно, — Джим узнает всё из отчёта. Причём, или в полном здравии, или лёжа в бинтах на больничной койке, с ноутом на животе. Тут не предугадаешь. Джек был рисковый, но без фарта. А Джим — везучий, но осторожный.  
Два дурака.  
Ебануло примерно через полчаса.  
Джим очнулся на полу у траходрома. На левой ладони нарисован крест — всё сделано, не ссы.  
Значит, задание готово. Можно сматывать удочки. Но Джима всё ещё распирало кокаином, водкой и похотью.  
А женщины рядом никакой.  
Он попытался подняться — и только бессильно разъехались колени. Водка и кокаин работали странно.  
А, кофе. Был же вдобавок кофе.  
Джек не дополз до выхода и отрубился в спальне? Джима не до конца расконнектило с Джеком?  
Однако, все пароли и информация из сейфа по-прежнему хранились в памяти Джека. Ни один не всплыл. Джим был чист, как рисовая бумага под мягкой скользящей кисточкой.  
Это успокоило. Ворт знал — Девлин не выдаст.  
Член стоял на двенадцать. Джим по-быстрому передёрнул, заляпав наркобарону драгоценный ковёр. Дополз на брюхе до окна и вывалился через подоконник. Всего-то второй этаж.  
Колени по-прежнему разъезжались, и он загребал локтями по мокрой траве. Джек, — шипел Джим, подтягиваясь рывками, — скотина, чем ты ещё обдолбался? И, блядь, не поебался! Оставил стояк и херовое управление…  
Их пара работала как часовой механизм — всегда. Переключение между ними было идеальным, без сбоев. И вдруг дало осечку. Сознание — у Джима, но не контроль.  
Они с Джеком всегда были выстрелом в упор, а сейчас оказались разъединены на пулю и гильзу, две составные части, не собранные в один патрон.  
Джек потом отчаянно защищался в отчёте. Он выполнил задание, загрузил в башку весь компромат, сука, не подставлял он Джима! Бушевал на целый реферат. Пидорасило, короче. Он же сделал что надо и поволокся на траходром, сохранять легенду напарника! Ни бабы, ни кокса, ничего не брал! Какого хера, Джим? Какого ляда?!  
Парадоксальное наблюдение: окружающие хором твердили, что Джек бесчувственный, похуистичный, лишённый морали и эмоций ублюдок. А с Джимом, в отчётах, этот ублюдок обижался, его задевало неверие Джима, он матерился, промахиваясь по клавишам, доказывая, что не проебался.  
И Джим ему верил. Джек никогда не отпирался от того, что натворил. Но воспламенялся порохом, если ему в вину ставили то, чего он не наебанатил, — нет, упрекали не другие, а именно Джим.  
Вот этого вынести не мог и горел от копчика до хохолка в негодовании.  
Отстаивал до усрачки свои поруганные честь и достоинство.  
Смешно, странно, но Джим ему верил.  
Задание под прикрытием, ебаная вечеринка у наркобарона, завершилось безупречно. Джим уполз, а потом всё же оклемался до полного восстановления контроля.  
Ещё до рассвета всех его подопечных, к кому он втёрся в доверие и подставил, взяли тёпленькими и с горячим компроматом.

Через пару недель Джим всё-таки повторил этот эксперимент. Взял кокс, водку и даже нашёл тот самый сорт кофе. Его волновала нетипичность ситуации. Хотелось знать, на что рассчитывать, если повторится. Раньше их с Джеком связка никогда не давала слабины. Они не пересекались, но работали идеально.  
Он вмазал в дёсны, опрокинул стакан, выпил мелкими глотками чашечку.  
Ебануло не сразу. Он помнил, как ждал на табурете и смотрел на свои руки. И на часы.  
Очнулся — сползая спиной по стене.  
Зеркало было снято и поставлено на пол. Джека в отражении не было.  
Джек сидел у него за спиной, и Джим опирался на него. Чуть прохладного после зазеркалья, но веского и живого.

Джим попытался повернуть голову, но Джек тут же поставил локтем блок. И Джим мучительно скосил глаза, стремясь увидеть то, что есть на самом деле — шершавую прохладную стену.  
Но видел чужой локоть. И ощущал всем собой чужие плечи, ключицы, твёрдый подбородок.  
Собственный хер стоял на двенадцать, как и тогда, и было физически больно от затянутого джинсами стояка.  
За зеркалом — никого. А перед зеркалом — сразу их двое. Впервые. В одной плоскости. Пересеклись параллельные прямые, свело через общую точку.  
И Джек, осторожно погладив его по животу, положил руку на пах: «Хочу тебя».  
Джим не стал сопротивляться и пытаться встать. Кокс, водка, кофе и похоть — убойный коктейль против Ворта. Посмотрел на Джека через зеркало и оскалился: «Валяй».  
Лицо Джека стало хищным и ласковым. Его руки расстегнули ширинку; Джим смотрел с усмешкой — ну это же мои.  
Джек оттянул ремень и резинку трусов, потащил к коленям — Джим ухмылялся: это всё делаю я.  
Собственное лицо отражалось — хищным и расслабленным. Они были как пиковый валет на игральной карте: две одинаковые башки, зеркально друг другу, два туловища, а посередине поперечная линия.  
Не отводя взгляда от себя, от них напротив, Джим взялся за член — как и в тот раз, дыбом, хоть гвозди заколачивай.  
И Джек положил на стояк свою ладонь сверху.  
Повторил движение.  
Но повёл мягко и — не так, как привык Джим, не размашисто, а — массируя одну головку.  
Джим посмотрел вниз. Только его собственная рука. Одна. Посмотрел перед собой — Джек, сидя, как Джим, разведя колени, как Джим, обняв сильными бёдрами, осторожно ласкал и держал в своём кулаке его хер.  
Две ладони, сплетённые пальцы. Горячее дыхание покрывало мурашками и испариной плечо Джима. Правое, на которое Джек опустил подбородок.  
«Отдай управление!» — хрипел Джим в прошлый раз, вытаскивая их обоих в безопасность. Уползая змеёй по газонной, слишком короткой для укрытия, траве. В этот раз Джек наоборот — взял управление. Втаскивая их обоих в сектор без тормозов, без правил, жерло вулкана, который не стоит пробуждать.

Джим, зажмурившись, замотал головой. И ударился виском в жёсткую скулу. Ощутил гладким веком шершавую щетину на подбородке — как и у него.  
Он знал — это банальная самодрочка. Никакого «голландского руля». Он хотел сказать: ты мне только кажешься, бля.  
Джек накрыл его рот своей ладонью. Раздвинул губы. Прижался пальцем к зубам, скользнул за щеку, оттопыривая её в небольшой карман.  
Он был на вкус одновременно и горьким, и бесцветным. Вроде мука, но в муке специи. Вроде обычный, как Джим, но меди — немерянно.  
Джим облизал пальцы. Разомкнул губы и впустил Джека в рот.  
Джек лёг ему на язык. И медленно внизу двинул ладонью по головке.  
Джима выгнуло — от чужого мозолистого ощущения. Свои руки он знал, привык. А тут ударило остро, током. От другого, ласкающего его тело.  
Джек тут же зашипел ему в ухо невнятно, Джим не разобрал, что. Может, и хорошо. Он никогда не слышал Джека, они только переписывались.  
Рука Джека плавно и мягко двигалась по херу. Вверх и вниз, захватив в кулак.  
Джим ёрзал, шире раздвигая колени. Ну что ты миндальничаешь. Я знаю, как хочу. Давай жёстче.  
Джек придавил его за горло и прижал к себе.  
Он никуда не спешил. И изводил Джима неторопливой негой.  
Кто мог подумать, что Джек будет так нежен.

Джим упал затылком ему на плечо и придушенно застонал в голос. Сглатывал набегающую слюну, упирался бёдрами в Джека, задевал ступнями его пятки.  
Быстрее, сукин сын. Ну что ты изводишь!  
Тот не торопился. С силой придавил за локоть, нажал на запястье. Сплёлся своими пальцами с пальцами Джима на члене, не давая ускориться, сорвать тормоза. Растягивал удовольствие, полученную власть над мягким податливым Джимом в своих руках.  
Невнятно шептал на ухо, прикусывал за мочку, гладил подушечкой пальца влажное чувствительное нёбо. И сам заводился до состояния паровоза на рельсах под всеми парами. Джим чувствовал, как давит спиной горячий стояк. Джек уже не был прохладным, как стена или зеркальное стекло, — нет, жарил, как печка. Джим вжимался в него и пропитывал своим потом и силой, изнемогая:  
— Джек, пусти!  
Он был в горловине вулкана, а Джек всё не давал.  
— Джек!..  
У того сбилось дыхание. Джим елозил по нему всем телом, обдирая плечи и спину. Обкатывал, как норовистого пружинистого быка в американском баре. Джеку не хватало контроля, концентрации. Его начало пидорасить вслед за Джимом. До белизны под веками, до судорожно сомкнутых костяшек, до чёрных звёзд и алых разводов перед глазами.  
Но Джек не сдавался. Продолжал шпорить Джима и не отпускал удила, заставляя запрокидывать голову, как жеребца, которому впилось железное грызло в рот. Джим искусал ему все пальцы, мыча и выталкивая языком.

Их снесло одновременно. Коннект прошёл. Как бы Джек ни старался оттянуть развязку.  
Джима рвануло — и словно углями из совка шваркнули на обнажённое тело, так обожгло. И Джека сцепкой швырнуло за ним в оргазм. Потерял контроль.  
Джим кончил ярко, остро, сладко, вжимаясь в Джека. Ощущая его сжавшиеся ладони, тяжёлую волну мышц, стон над ухом — без слов, Джек так и остался немым.  
Целую вечность они были одним целым.

Сознание к Джиму вернулось постепенно, так, словно Джима плавно, монотонно выносило прибоем на берег. Джим медленно повернул голову. И увидел шершавую известку.  
Он вжимался не в Джека — а в стену.  
Ладонь была вся липкая от смазки. Соски торчком. Живот заляпан.  
За спиной никого. Только нагревшаяся от живого тела, влажная от распаренной солёной спины — цементная кладка.  
Убойный коктейль Ворт — Девлин прошёл. То ли сила действия ослабла, то ли оргазм вышиб пробки.  
Но тонкая, причудливая и, главное, физическая связь оборвалась. Параллельные разошлись напрочь из точки пересечения. Как и должно быть. И не должно было случиться.

Джим с усилием, заставив себя, перевёл взгляд на зеркало.  
Джек в такой же позе сидел там. Красный, взлохмаченный, весь горячими пятнами, как больной после лихорадки.  
Ему кривило рот в жалкой усмешке — боялся, что сейчас пошлют нахуй. Не так. Что именно Джим, охваченный стыдом и благоразумием, пошлёт его к чёртовой матери. Уронит зеркало на пол мордой вниз — видеть тебя не хочу, отказываюсь!..  
После такой пережитой невероятной радости, ощущения друг друга нервами, плотью, кожей — такое же по силе чёрное, загнанное, собачье отчаяние.  
Джим мог бы прожить без Джека. Когда-то жил.  
Джек без Джима — никогда.

— Давай спать, дружище, — сказал ему Джим. Кое-как поднялся, сходил за пледом, вернулся. Вытянулся перед зеркалом, и Джек послушно завернулся в плед также.  
Джим закрыл глаза; отходняком рубило конкретно.  
— Не пялься, — шепнул сквозь дрёму.  
И Джек, уже надышавший туманное облачко на стекло, отодвинулся и тоже послушно закрыл глаза.

Джим обо всём подумает — завтра.  
Когда то, что было сейчас, станет «вчера».


End file.
